


God Nanashi Meets Dies Irae

by Rago_Dragovian



Series: Snapshots of the Apocalyptic Multiverse [6]
Category: Dies Irae (Visual Novel), Shin Megami Tensei Series, 真女神転生IV FINAL | Shin Megami Tensei IV: Apocalypse, 真女神転生IV | Shin Megami Tensei IV
Genre: Action & Romance, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Multiple Universes Colliding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29363448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rago_Dragovian/pseuds/Rago_Dragovian
Summary: While casually ruling his universe, God Nanashi is challenged for his throne by the Hadou Gods.
Relationships: Nanashi/Toki (Shin Megami Tensei)
Series: Snapshots of the Apocalyptic Multiverse [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156919
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	God Nanashi Meets Dies Irae

_"Wallow in Filth. Purity is but an illusion - discard it, and all doors shalt be open to thee. No matter the era, a singular choice may shift the cosmos, shaking the world to its very foundations. You will learn and achieve nothing while bound by the chains of seclusion."_

* * *

God Nanashi chuckled as he and Goddess Toki finished creating the Sixth humanity, a Godly Humanity made by them together, and allowed her to sit atop his lap as she snuggled the back of her head onto the crook of his neck. Suddenly, both stiffened as they felt an oncoming presence traversing universes.

"What the fuck?" said Nanashi, out of surprise. Toki giggled at his choice of words because of how uncharacteristic they were from him. Nanashi blinked, then observed the bright skies for a moment. He chuckled under his breath. "So, our first challengers have come for my throne? Alright, then. Let's see how this goes."

"Would you like for me to take care of them, Master?" asked Flynn, gazing up at the sky. His eyes spotting the emerging dot of the oncoming arrival. "I believe my capabilities will be more than enough."

"No, at least not for this one," said Nanashi, Flynn looked at his Lord. "I want to try my hand at the first one. You can have whatever else comes by after . . . the three oncoming beings arrive. I'm now sensing two more coming our way after the first one. So, just this once, I'll fight them."

Flynn nodded in acceptance and Toki slouched on the throne as she prepped herself to watch her Master fight. Excitement bubbled within God Nanashi as he witnessed a streak of golden radiance descend and crash unto the ground before him. Nanashi snapped his fingers and the dust cleared away instantaneously.

The Harbinger of Beguiling Light, Reinhard Heydrich, stepped forward. His golden radiance, mighty spear, and decorative Victorian clothing broadcasting a decorum of nobility and masculine strength. He smiled at Nanashi.

"You there, boy," spoke Reinhard Heydrich, "Kill yourself with your own sword for my amusement and save me the trouble. You stand in the presence of true divinity, I am the Beast itself formed into a man. The embodiment of manly perfection!"

Nanashi raised an eyebrow. From the throne, Toki tilted her head and narrowed her eyes at Heydrich. Flynn blinked at the mannerisms of the man before them.

"Well, hello to you too," said Nanashi, his excitement waning at the man's grandiose and egoistic antics. "If you came here to challenge me, then you better give me your best. Or don't, it makes no difference against me. I'll slaughter you like I did everyone in the previous universe."

"Listen, boy!" snapped Reinhard, glaring at Nanashi. His eyes showing a hint of cold fury underneath the burning exterior. "I shall not waste my time on trivialities. Hurry up and slay yourself, two other beings like myself will be coming soon to take this universe. Your universe is but a newborn babe, and ripe for the pickings. Do not embarrass yourself further while in the presence of my radiance!"

"Oh, I am touched by your generosity." deadpanned Nanashi. Nanashi shook his head. _Well, there goes the last vestiges of my excitement over my first challenger. May as well wrap this up._ "I'm going to destroy you now and obliterate your existence from the multiverse. You really ruined whatever prospects of fun that I thought this would have."

Reinhard laughed. "I shall show you your arrogant ways and you shall become part of my harvest as I make your universe into part of my Valhalla!"

Reinhard summoned his three Valkyrie enforcers: Eleanore, Machina, and Schreiber. Reinhard smiled at Nanashi. "These three are my best enforcers, they have trained for decades within the halls of my Valhalla to create carnage and massacre so that all may become part of my Golden Glory! They shall be more than enough to wipe the floor with you!"

"Are . . . you capable of saying anything that isn't completely stupid?" questioned Nanashi, raising an eyebrow at the ensemble cast and their Golden leader. "It's as if you constantly parrot a bunch of fucking superlatives to make yourself sound amazing in some self-deluded echo chamber."

"Perish before our Lord!" cried Eleanore sending a fiery blaze at Nanashi. She summoned a massive battle tank and blasted Nanashi with a scorching fire.

Nanashi remained nonplussed as the fire swept over him. Reinhard laughed uproariously and turned to Toki. "You there, wench! Cast yourself into the fire with your man or become part of my Valhalla! And you there, young man, do the same!"

Eleanore's jet fire from the tank attack blasted onto the spot Nanashi had been. Nanashi walked out of the blazing fire unharmed and remained nonplussed. Reinhard rounded on the spot Nanashi had just emerged. His eyes wide and his mouth hung agape.

Eleanore glared at Nanashi as if insulted. "How dare you defy Lord Heydrich, you bastard!"

Nanashi cast Ice Age upon Eleanore; the air around Eleanore dropped in temperature rapidly, chilling the air around her, and then suddenly her entire body was submerged in a thick sheet of ice. The ice blew itself up, blowing Eleanore's body to millions of pieces along with it, and killed her instantly. Her spirit returned to Valhalla within Heydrich and Nanashi snorted at their astonished looks.

He cast a force blast of Deadly Wind at Machina before Machina could properly react. Machina's body was skewered into billions of tiny particles instantly and his remains dissipated. His spirit flew back to Heydrich too.

Schrieber unleashed his/her full power of insanity and hurled his/herself at Nanashi at a blinding speed. Or so Schrieber led himself to believe . . . Nanashi hurled a Trisagion as Schrieber moved at a snail's pace to Nanashi's trained eyes. Schrieber screamed at the top of his lungs as his body burned to a crisp and his spirit returned to the Valhalla within Reinhard.

"Most impressive . . . however, my abilities and craving are at a far steeper plane of power. My golden elegance and burning desire shall consume you before you fully grasp the pinnacle of my battle prowess!" bellowed Reinhard Heydrich, his golden hue brightening, glittering, and radiating around him like a golden rainbow. "For I shall love all and everything!"

"Holy shit, I thought Navarre was pompous and full of himself . . . you even give Maitreya and Abbot Hugo a run for their money on how much your head is stuck up your own ass." muttered Nanashi, under his breath. He pulled out his katana and ran toward Heydrich. "I'll end this farce in a heartbeat."

"You presume to be -!"

Nanashi's sword came toward Reinhard Heydrich before the Beast could finish his sentence. Nanashi slashed at Heydrich with one standard sword swipe in what was an altogether normal attack upon Reinhard's body. Heydrich moved to block with his golden spear, but Nanashi's slash easily cut the spear in two and destroyed it instantly. The sword moved past the broken spear and pierced through Heydrich's skin and clothes. A gaping gash cracked open Heydrich's body as if it were glass.

Heydrich gasped for breath as his body shook from nearly being killed in one blow. "Wh - what?! No, this cannot -! I . . . I AM LORD HEYDRI-!"

Nanashi scowled and punched Reinhard in the face in one methodical strike. The force of Nanashi's normal punch snapped Heydrich's spine in a sharp crack of his innards and bent his body back fully. Reinhard's body was sent flying like a pinwheel; Toki whistled in awe and Flynn laughed at seeing the body tilt in rapid succession as it whirled towards the skies. The body finally stopped twirling in the air and dove face first towards the new earth that Nanashi had formed. The gold dissipated from Reinhard's body before it crashed upon the ground head first and obliterated into a trillion pieces. The body dissipated into spirit form and Reinhard Heydrich's spirit was finally subsumed into non-existence within milliseconds.

Nanashi snorted. "That wasn't even a challenge . . ."

He sighed as yet another being crash landed and was followed by a nude golden-haired woman softly drifting onto the ground behind him. The man's bizarre tattoos, greyish-dark skin, and red hair seemed to exude extravagance to Nanashi. The man took out his two knives.

"I'm hear to fight for the takeover of this new universe, for my ephemeral moment!" boasted the newcomer, "I am Fuji Ren - no, wait, I must acknowledge my true name! I am . . . Lotus Reichhart! I, Mercurius, and the Beast shall do battle to decide the fate of this universe! I suggest you not interfere."

_The idiot I just killed called himself the Beast,_ thought Nanashi, _I don't sense much from the golden-haired woman. Is she just here for moral support for the newcomer?_

"Tell me . . . what is your goal?" asked Nanashi, attempting to maintain politeness to the person in front of him. He prepared to do battle.

"I will give this universe to Marie behind me, so that she will love and embrace the entire cosmos!" cried Lotus, "That way, all will be loved with her purity and innocence! All will be embraced within it! Only someone pure and innocent deserves to rule the universe!"

Nanashi tilted his head. "Are you honestly that stupid? Purity and innocence? Seriously, what? Everything that is ruled requires hard work, sacrifice, and good judgment. To believe ignorance is what is needed is absolutely stupid and plunges people into danger. That woman's ignorance would cause her to be easily manipulated by forces she wouldn't be capable of making rational judgments against to assess pros and cons."

"Enough of your falsehoods, I'll show you my power!" cried Fuji Ren, as he lunged at Nanashi. "With my . . . DESIRE FOR MY EMPHERAL MOMENT! I'M THE MAIN CHARACTER RAWR!"

Nanashi's eyes twitched. He stabbed his sword to the ground and put his hands together in a meditative prayer while closing his eyes. Unseen by Fuji Ren and Marie, four ghostly hands appeared behind Nanashi in the colors of the elements.

_Om Padme Hum_ thought Nanashi, _Akasha Arts!_

Nanashi's eyes snapped open as Fuji Ren neared him with his twin knives in the air. Nanashi pulled his right leg back along with pulling back an open palm as his golden eyes assessed the threat before him. Nanashi lurched forth in one swift motion just as Fuji Ren closed in. One of the ghostly hands translucently connected with Nanashi's physical arm, Nanashi slammed a frontal palm thrust upon Fuji Ren's sternum. The force of the blow caused a burst of deadly wind to push past the back of Fuji Ren as Nanashi's palm thrust smashed into his stomach and destroyed his innards. Fuji Ren's eyes bugged out and he gaped in muted pain as the pain of the blow finally registered into his consciousness.

A translucent arm connected with Nanashi's other arm, Nanashi bent his knees and pushed up a fist in the air to smash a painful corkscrew uppercut with the bottom of Fuji Ren's jaw. Fuji Ren's head snapped upward and his teeth were completely blown out of his mouth from the force of the blow. Toki, Flynn, and Marie stared in awe as Fuji Ren's teeth flew into the skies and dissipated into nothingness. Nanashi then bent his knees again and jumped backwards into the air. A translucent arm connected in a palm thrust like motion with his left leg, as he smashed his foot on Fuji Ren's bottom jaw. The kick hurled Fuji Ren into the air at meteoric speeds. Nanashi jumped high into the air and spun his body midair. As he spun his body, the last ghostly arm connected with his other leg in a straightened palm-like motion. Nanashi's body spun as he delivered a powerful drill kick onto Fuji Ren's chest and blew out his upper body to pieces as a result.

The carcass of Fuji Ren fell towards the earth and dissipated into non-existence before it reached the ground. Nanashi landed effortlessly by his sword and picked it up to point it at Marie.

"You're next." deadpanned Nanashi.

Marie gazed tearfully at Nanashi. "Ren . . . no . . . how could our journey end here?! How could it end like this?! We . . . we fought so hard together . . ."

"Lady, I'll be blunt," said Nanashi, shaking his head as he put his sword away. He snapped his fingers. "Even Maitreya in his base form could have easily killed that friend of yours and that golden man with the overinflated ego. You may seem like powerful behemoths, god-like in comparison to the mundane affairs of your own world, but in a universe that has dealt with gods and demons as a normal, everyday occurrence? None of you hold a candle to the mighty deities of this universe. I don't even need to fight, I could have had my Godslayer kill them both."

Before Marie could respond, strong bolts of electricity slammed into her and electrocuted her in growing volts of power every millisecond. Marie screamed at the top of her lungs to no avail as Nanashi's Thunder Gods irreparably seared the worthless goddess's body. Flynn ran forward and unsheathed his sword for one single strike that caused a massive gash across Marie's body. Marie died instantly and her goddess ideology was obliterated by Flynn's sword strike.

"How dare you . . .!" cried a voice from up above. Nanashi and Flynn looked up to see a man in a Nazi uniform, glittering blue eyes, and saw that his body was connected to a double-headed white snake god of some sort. Toki gave the newcomer a look of abject disgust. "The goddess . . . my goddess . . . no, no! I cannot bring her back! I WILL MAKE YOU SUFFER! I, THE TWIN-SNAKED GOD, MERCURIUS SHALL-!"

Nanashi took out his gun and fired randomly in the air. _Thankfully, fighting Shesha has given me ample time to consider what effective strategy to use against snake deities._

The snake and man blew up from contact from one of Nanashi's divine-death bullets. Mercurius was left in a state where only his ghostly, top-half remained in a nude form. He gasped for breath as he hurriedly tried to flee from the universe. Nanashi snorted.

"Flynn, take care of this," said Nanashi, he walked over to his throne and Toki moved off the throne to step aside. Once Nanashi sat upon his throne, Toki returned to sitting atop his lap and snuggled affectionately. Nanashi encircled her waist with a free arm and pulled her closer to him. "Honestly, those idiots were a total disappointment."

Flynn sent an Anticthon and obliterated Mercurius's dying remains in one blow. Toki kissed him on the cheek.

"Maybe there'll be better challenges next time?" suggested Toki.

Nanashi shrugged and then kissed her fully on the lips. Flynn walked back to them and sat next to the throne room. "Master, this is why you should just let me handle these affairs. You're the ruler, it's my job to enforce and make sure foreign agents don't interfere."

Nanashi nodded to Flynn and then resumed snogging with Toki. Once they broke apart, Toki gazed thoughtfully at Nanashi. Flynn dutifully kept guard as they did so.

"Well, Master, if nothing else," said Toki, smiling at him. "at least it serves as a useful reference of what our new humanity will be stronger than in order to resist domination by other foreign agents."

Nanashi smiled back and nodded to Goddess Toki.

_Note to self,_ thought Nanashi, _Never make pathetic idiots like that. I'm definitely giving all of our humanity more god-like powers than anything those three were able to show off._

**Author's Note:**

> Since I was rebuked for my depictions on FF.Net. I'd like it to be known that I played and completed the visual novel and clocked 125 hours. I have never once found it convincing that any Dies Irae characters were anywhere close to Shin Megami Tensei levels of power. Eleonore's power at 70 percent is the level of a WW2 tank that she summons, meanwhile the level 2 demon Pixie can break open the hatch of the Red Sprite, which is a top-grade UN specialized futuristic military tank capable of breaking through wormholes and blackholes to travel to alternate planes of reality in Strange Journey. The other three versions of this same specialized UN military tank get wrecked beyond repair by level 10 - 30 level demons in other parts of the Schwarzwelt. And as far as knocking out universes, and not just the weak subterfuge universe created by Mercurius to keep Marie complaint and docile, Raidou breaks through one in his first game, another in his second game, and he's literally in Nocturne Maniax Chronicle like it is nothing. And canonically, Raidou has the ability to move through alternate realities and different timelines and he's NOWHERE close to Demi-fiend's power by the end of Nocturne. Raidou is upper-midtier at best. Flynn goes through so many alternate universes knocking out so many powerful deities that it's laughable that some people think SMT characters could even be hurt by Dies Irae's Hadou "gods" who are frankly pretty pathetic when it comes to scaling them against other fantasy universes and deities, especially Shin Megami Tensei.


End file.
